Gone Forever
by MangaGirl88
Summary: The flock has lost Fang and now have to worry about a new threat. Hybrids the School has been working on for years. The hybrids are three times as strong as the average eraser. When facing these new hybrids how will the flock survive?
1. Author's Note

I do NOT own Maximum ride or any of the characters in this story!

Author's Note:

This is just a note before the story for the people who are reading this! My first few chapters are really short but once you get to chapter 4 it gets a lot longer. Any of my newer updates will be as long as I can make them.

Even if you absolutely hate my story could you please review it so i could work on fixing it? I would really appreciate it...

Thanks for reading this if you did and I hope you like my story!

MangaGirl88


	2. Forget

I do NOT own Maximum Ride. And I do NOT own any of the characters in this story.

This takes place after Fang left the flock in the latest book: Fang.

Gone. Forever.

Fang's POV

I set the note down on the cold counter top. Hopefully Max sees this, I thought as I walked around the house for the last time. My mind screamed with pain, but I would not give anyone the pleasure, not even myself, to see me cry.

My life _**was**_ perfect. I had the girl of my dreams, a family who cared about me, and people who always had my back. I loved moving from place to place, as long as I with the flock, I knew I would be alright. But now everything turned, and I have to leave the people I adore in order to save them.

No turning back now, I said as I walked through the doors of my home. Looking back one more time, I set off through the night sky, almost crashing into a tree here and there.

Soaring above the world is one of the greatest feelings ever. The wind ruffling my long jet black hair, my wings gliding with the air around them. This is one of the most peaceful places I know of and I still can't get the flock out of my mind. I just left them, without a good-bye or telling them why I left.

That wasn't the only thing on my mind though. First, Angel was evil. Second, Max will never love me again. And Third, I am probably going to die soon. Man, it has been a rough week. Life as crappy as ever, I continued on, my mind not able to forget anybody from the flock.

The sun started to rise as I got closer to the city. I flew over building over building, not really caring about where I was going. Any place is better than where I was before. Boy, was I wrong.

Max's POV

I cried for hours and hours, not caring if the flock saw me. He left. Not telling us when or why or where he was going. He just left.

Not only that, I was also not sleeping, eating or talking. Just call me a lovesick fan girl, cause that's how I was acting right now. I read that freaking note over and over again, crying harder every time I read it.

The flock wasn't taking this well either. They sulked around all day, a few sniffles could only be heard here and there from them. Even Nudge was as silent as everyone else. The only person who seemed the least effected by Fang's disappearance was Dylan. He was happier than ever, trying to start up a conversation with everybody, only to be ignored or smacked in reward.

Also I have to worry about Angel because she is trying to take over the flock again, which there is no surprise there. I don't know if I can trust her anymore. She has betrayed us more than once, so I don't know what to think. I will just have to keep an eye on her.

"Max," said Angel for the first time in 3 days. "Please don't hate me. I wouldn't have killed Fang and you know that. We are going to have to have a new leader soon anyways so I-" I cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Angel, will you stop it about this stupid leader thing! I have been leader for the whole time we have been together and plus, I am older then you. The next person to be leader would have been..." I stopped before saying his name.

"You know it was the best thing for the flock for Fang to leave. You were getting distracted and not protecting us when we needed you. Now, since he is gone, you can still be leader." she said as if it was a good thing but I saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "I was thinking of the flock's safety."

"Angel, please stop. You are just making things worse for everyone else." Said Nudge with teary eyes.


	3. On My Own

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or any of the characters in this story.

Gone Forever

Chap. 2

Fang's POV

I landed in the streets of Florida 3 days after I left the flock. I do not like being a loner. My meals have been small and I fell lightheaded and sick. The only options I have had for food are small energy bars, which, for me, are definitely not filling enough. I am used to eating 3 eggs, tons of bacon and 5 pieces of toast for breakfast. Now I just have one energy bar.

I was walking around the town when I heard something behind me. Spinning around, I saw nothing. A loud CRASH came from an alley to my right. My mind screamed ' DON'T GO INTO THE CREEPY ALLEYWAY' but of course I ignored it and went there anyways.

The damp walls of the alley smelled of dumpsters and chinese food. I walked through, stepping into something. Looking down I saw a a pool of blood at my feet. Taking a deep breath, I continued to move. The blood made a path until it suddenly stopped at the wall. I looked around, confused about where the 'thing' that was bleeding went.

SLAM! Something from behind me tackled me from behind, claws digging into my skin. I cried out in pain as I hit the concrete. My attacker laughed as he locked his arm around my neck. I choked for air, feeling slightly dizzy. It threw me against the wall, my back burning with pain by the impact. I crumpled to the floor and struggled to stay conscious.

"Such a weak little hybrid." It sneered, unsheathing its claws again. "My job is to easy."

I got up, ready to fight, but it already jumped towards me, snarling. I attempted to dodge the attack, only to be scratched on my neck, piercing my skin. My vision started to blur and I couldn't think straight. I stood one more time, concentrating on my next move.

But my attacker wouldn't allow me to think, tackling me yet again. This time I fought back as it scratched me a few more times. Then, it stopped suddenly, bolting up. Whispering something, it kicked me in the stomach before running off.

I gasped for air, trying to clear my head. There was a puddle of my blood around me, and my wounds were still gushing. I tried to move, wincing at the pain it caused me. I put my head down and closed my eyes, letting my exhaustion win me over.

Max's POV

I stood up from the couch, fixing Angel with a glare. She should not be talking. She betrayed us all, then said she was doing it for the flock. Everyone knew she was just doing it for herself.

After my lovely talk with Angel, I helped Iggy cook dinner. Even though no-one enjoyed my cooking, they didn't protest about my help. Knowing me, I probably would burn down the house if I even touched the stove.

Iggy was silent through that time, and only talked to tell me what to do next. I tried to get the conversation going but he would just nod and continue what he was doing. I frowned and thought to myself, We can't stay like this forever.

"Ok, Iggy. What is bothering you?" I asked, chopping the onions. Stay strong Max.

He looked up, and I saw sadness in his eyes. "Why did he leave us?" he asked, trying to keep himself from crying. Now this was something you don't see everyday. If Iggy is crying, you know something is wrong. Really wrong.

I sighed. "I don't know Iggy. He was really quiet when we saved him from Dr. Hans. I knew something was bothering him, but he wouldn't say anything." tears started to gather in my eyes and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold them long. I would suspect Dylan to know something, but he was just a clueless little boy.

"If I ever see him again, I might strangle him..." said Iggy going back to his cooking. Right there with you, Iggy, I thought as I continued chopping.


	4. Nightmares

I do NOT own Maximum ride or any of the characters in this story.

Thank you, Unicornofawesomeness and camilleisabeast, for reviewing my story!

Gone Forever

Max's POV

For the rest of dinner, everyone was quiet. I could see Angel was glaring at me, Nudge was picking at her food aimlessly, Iggy was avoiding to look at me, Dylan was stuffing his face like nothing had happened and Gazzy just sat there was a frown on his face. We were all felt as if we were missing something, and we were, but we need to fight through this.

"Ok guys. I know everything is really confusing and maddening right now but lets get fueled up so ee can head out tomorrow." I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Seriously Max? Can't we stay for a little longer?" Nudge asked with pleading eyes. Everyone looked up and I could tell they wanted to stay longer, too.

"Okay fine. Enough with the puppy dog eyes," I said, "Not for long though. We need to head out soon, because if we stay any longer, something bad will happen."

Everyone seemed a little more relaxed because they were talking and eating again. I would have relaxed to, if I didn't have so many things on my mind! Angel was talking with Nudge but she wouldn't stop glaring at me.

_Leave. Now, Max. There isn't much time._

How am I going to make the flock leave? I knew the voice was right but I couldn't leave now. Not after I just told them we get to stay. Its just not fair.

"I am going to bed guys. Good night!" I said as the flock muttered good night back.

As I lay in bed, my thoughts grew worse. The voice kept telling me to leave and that they are coming. Who are coming, I would ask, but they would never answer. The throbbing pain in my head got so bad to where I couldn't hear anything but my thoughts. I wanted to scream my head off, but I knew that would only worry the flock more.

My body couldn't handle it anymore, so I passed out.

Dreams swept over me like a bucket of cold water. One after another nonstop dreaming.

I was walking through a dark forest that seemed to go on forever. There was a crunch and I spun around, hearing a very familiar giggle.

"Angel?" My voice echoed through the trees.

The giggle sounded again. Suddenly I dark figure zoomed by me, smacking my face with a piece of wood. My nose made a very loud crunching noise, forcing me to the ground. The figure raced by again, this time stopping in front of me. Their shadow loomed over me as they giggled in pleasure.

"Oh, Max. You always were weak."

As I lifted my face, I saw a bit of brown hair before they kicked my face, knocking me into another dream.

This time I was staring into a fire. At first I couldn't make out where the fire was, so I tried to get a closer look. I stopped with a gasp as I realized it was our house. Screams echoed through the cliffs as I saw members of my flock sprinting around.

My wings tried to flap, but I was frozen in place. I was helpless to the ones I loved-the thing I feared the most.

Fang's POV

My eyes fluttered open squinting at the suns bright rays. I looked around in fear, forgetting why I was there.

Attempting to sit up I yelled in pain, my body aching all over. I licked my dry lips, which were caked in blood. The blood I had fallen asleep in had soaked into my clothes. This time when I got up, I fought the pain and stretched out my sore muscles.

Wings ready for action, I soar up into the sky, not really caring if someone saw me or not. The clouds covered me up as my mind raced with thoughts of the flock. _Max,_ my mind imagined how she looked at the party. She was so pretty, so _clean_. I want to make sure she won't forget me but after I just left them, I knew she would never forgive me.

I thought of Iggy, my best friend, Gazzy my little brother, Nudge the talking machine, and lastly Angel, an evil super genius. I thought of Dylan, who, if I ever saw I again, I would kill with my bare hands. I hated him and I know why. He took everything from me. That freaking idiot.

I shook the thoughts away. _Come on, Fang, _I thought to myself,_ it has only been 2 days, and you have already almost died. Don't go emo just yet._

I floated over building after building, thinking of the wind and the sky. Two hours past, then four. Time flew by, and It was ok with me for once.

My wings began to hurt from the nonstop flying, so I landed in a wooded area. I spotted a safe tree limb and sat there.

Resting my head against the base of the tree, I daydreamed I was back with my flock, hanging out like any other day. Iggy was cooking an amazing lunch, Nudge and Angel in the kitchen, chit-chatting away. Gazzy sat staring into the computer screen, smiling. And then there was Max sitting right next to me. I went on like that, going on through what the day would be like and what adventures we would go on.

My daydream was interrupted by the shriek of a hawk. I gazed at the beautiful bird, wondering what the matter was. Then I realized something. It was staring at me, beady eyes full of hate. _Oh crap,_ was all I thought as I got ready to take off.


	5. Pursued

I do NOT own Maximum ride or any of the characters in this story.

Thanks Unicornofawesomeness, ashleyisthebestest, and camilleisabeast for reviewing my story!

Gone Forever

Fang's POV

I sped through the sky, dodging every hawk that got in my way. There was about ten of them coming at me at once.

They kept pace with me, not breaking a sweat. One after another, picking up the speed every time. Then suddenly, I realized something. They gleamed in the sun as if made by metal, eyes looking like tiny black beads. These weren't real hawks. They were robots.

_The school,_ was all I thought as I kept soaring side to side, up and down. More of them kept coming, and I had no way to defend myself against them. My heart was pounding inside my chest, as if it would burst at any moment.

One hawk grazed me, ripping part of my shirt. Another one came down on my face, cutting me from my forehead to my jaw.

Grimacing, my hand flew to my face. The taste of blood hit my lips. I searched on the ground, trying to find a place to escape. The bird came down again, tearing at my arm. I felt more blood dripping off my arm.

Again, the bird attacked, and this time its friends joined it. They came down like bullets, piercing my skin, blood gushing everywhere. My vision became fuzzy. The birds hit me still.

I plummeted from the sky, a voice sounding in my head.

"Fang, I am not going to kill you, but I will if you do not do as I say." That voice was all to familiar.

"Angel." I spat the word in hate.

"Oh Fang. So stupid like Max." She giggled as if happy with my response. "Now fang, if you do not listen I will just let you fall. Follow my orders and I will gladly set you free."

"What do you want?" I said. Suddenly I stopped falling, as if frozen in the sky.

"Well, that's more like it." Angel replied.

Max's POV

My mind flashed through many other terrifying dreams, some through pain and sadness and others through hate and anger. One dream in particular was amplified to perfection, causing the most pain for me.

I was sprawled out on the cool grass, gazing at the millions of stars above. I was all alone in this meadow of never ending beauty. The trees rustled in the wind, bugs chirping throughout the night. A peaceful night.

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the meadow. A scream sounded through the night air. Silence that lasted for seconds that felt like hours.

Jumping up, I looked out towards the far end of the grassland. There, lay a dead body. Moving closer, I saw the outline of the face. I gasped in terror with the realization of who it was.

Fang.

I bolted upright in bed, heart pounding in my hears. My mind raced frantically as I tried to breath. A scream was caught in my throat. _In, out, in and out, _I thought, trying to calm down.

"MAX!" I heard a shriek and a crash come from down the hall. _Crap._

_They are here Max. You can't run anymore._

_Now that's where you're wrong,_ I thought as I sprinted down the hall. Another crash came from behind me, making me swirl around in response. Nudge came sprinting towards me, a scared look on her face.

"Somethings here!" She whispered frantically.

I motioned for her to stay there and went to search the house. The floorboards creaked underneath me, not a sound was made through the house. I went through the halls, and headed into the kitchen.

A growl rumbled through the house, making me think of erasers. Turning to the maker of the growl, I knew immediately that it was not an eraser.

The figure was oddly shaped, with a slightly curved back, razor sharp claws, and what looked like a muzzle from a dog. It growled again, low in its chest. I stepped back, and it laughed a like a hyena. _That's the hybrid, _I thought, _it has to be a hyena._

The hybrid closed me into a corner, growling in pleasure. It got closer and closer, unsheathing its claws, and grinned, showing off fangs of terror.

Suddenly, its face contorted and it crumpled to the floor. Behind it stood Dylan. I would have been grateful, but I just really hate Dylan.

I ran past him, looking for the flock. I found them stuck in the living room, fighting hybrids like the one I had just saw. There were probably 10 or 12 of them claws ready and aimed. The flock was in the middle of them, glaring at the hybrids.

One of the hybrids attacked Angel, who smacked it in the face right before it could touch her. The other hybrids began to attack them all at once. I got in there and fought with my flock, punching anything in my path.

The hybrid attacking me got a scratch on my arm before I punched its nose, making a revolting crunching sound. The thing cried in pain, running for the door. Pursuing another hybrid, I kicked its shin, then kneed it in the face as it bent down in pain. The hybrid who attacked me next snagged the scratch the first hybrid made. Blood gushed out of my arm, causing me to wince in pain. I swung my leg at its face, the hybrid falling onto the ground. It jumped up and retreated with the other one. A hybrid behind me jumped onto my back, clawing my face.

I fought back, running the thing into walls, trying to punch its face, but it wouldn't even move. All of a sudden, its weight was ripped from my back, letting me relax my muscles. Turning around to see what happened to it, I saw the face of someone who I thought I would never see again.

"Fang." I growled.


	6. Back

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or any of the characters in this story.

Thanks unicornofawesomeness, camilleisabeast, ashleyisthebestest and ilovemoustches for reviewing my story.

Recap: In the last chapter, Fang heard Angel's voice telling him to do something, and if he did not listen he would die. But the real question was: Was it really Angel?

Gone Forever

Fang's POV

After my lovely talk with Angel, she had sent me away to go "save" the flock. She told me it would help them forgive me a little quicker. I knew I shouldn't trust her because in the end she is going to kill me, even though she denies it.

Flying as quickly as I could, I got to the flock's hideout in no time. They were under attack when I landed, which made me worry if everyone was ok. Angel had said no-one would be harmed, but I still don't trust her. I ran inside seeing Max in trouble. I charged over to her, grabbing the monster on her back, and tossing it to the side. Max turned around slowly, and as soon as she saw me, her face went red with rage.

"Fang." she growled.

As you could probably tell, Max was NOT happy to see me. She almost strangled me until Iggy dragged her away, kicking and screaming. Everyone else just started at me with dumb expressions. This is going to be harder then I thought. Well, here goes nothing. 

"Ok. I know all of you want to smack me upside the head right now, but hear me out..." Max and Iggy had entered the room just before I started to confess my stupidity. They just glared at me as I explained what had happened to me for the 3 days I was gone. Leaving out the part about Angel, everyone seemed to believe me.

"I finally realized how stupid it was for me just to leave... and I also realized how much I need you guys..." I mumbled the last bit, since I was not known for apologizing.

"Oh, Fang!" Nudge ran up to me, tackling me with a hug. She took a step back motioning the flock for a group hug. Max look a little less likely to kill me, but I still kept my distance. I knew everyone was still trying to forgive me.

For the rest of the night, I was silent and kept my distance from everyone as they got prepared to leave. We all knew that staying in one place now was just suicide, with all the new hybrids coming for us. Even with everyone hating me right now, it felt good to be with the flock again.

The thing is about when I heard Angel's voice in my head, (Meaning she was not actually near me.) I was not totally sure it was her. It could have been someone imitating her voice, or the School had kidnapped her and forced her to speak.

Her words replayed in my head. "Fang, I have a very important mission for you that I want you to carry out or you will die." She had said. Asking her what the mission was she replied, "You must kill your beloved Max."

I gasped and told myself, don't do it, but their was something controlling my mind. I knew in that instant it was Angel and that I had no choice but to follow. "I will carry out the mission." My mind was forced into saying this.

She grinned with pleasure, knowing she had me as her little puppet to get what she wanted. "So now Fang, you must go to the flock and have them trust you again. Once you have accomplished that I will guide you through the next task."

And that's when I was brought to the flock, "saving" them from these new hybrids Angel has created. She must be helping get the flock to the School. I am NOT liking the sound of this plan, but I have no choice. My mind had to obey.

Max's POV

Why did that stupid idiot come back? Does he think we would just forgive him after he just decided to leave? I had every right to go up to him and strangle him, but nooo! Iggy says it's uncivilized!

After Fang's surprising entrance, I attempted to strangle him but Iggy stopped me before I actually hurt him.

"Calm down, Max. I know you are upset with Fang and so am I but you have got to keep your cool. He's up to something, so I need you to stay alert, ok?" Iggy spoke nervously, trying to get himself to calm down. "We need to find out what he's doing, 'cause I have a feeling this won't end well."

We entered back into the living room as Fang just started to explain why he came back. He said one the first day he was attacked by a hybrid like the ones we saw today. After that he was attacked yet again by evil hawks, which led to how he came back here.

"So... In other words... You were on the verge of death to figure out that you could not live without our help?" I said after an awkward silence.

"Well... Yeah I guess..." Fang shuffled uneasily by the comment.

I turned and walked out of the room, the flock on my heels. For the rest of the day, I ignored Fang as the flock prepared to leave. No-one argued with me this time since they knew what would happened if we stayed.

My mind thought back to the dreams I had had the previous night. They were so confusing yet I knew they had some meaning to them. I wondered if the voice gave them to me or if someone else had gotten a hold of the voice inside me.

Another thing that bothered me was why Fang was back. What if Iggy was right? Would that mean someone is going to end up hurt soon? Guess that's something I am supposed to figure out.


	7. The Plan

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or any of the characters in this story.

Thanks UnicornofAwesomeness, camilleisabeast, and BummiesofDoom for reviewing my story!

**Hey! Sorry its been a while since I updated! Finals and homework really piled up over the past few weeks. Here is the newest chapter!**

Gone Forever

Whitecoat's POV

_Good, the boss will be happy to hear this, _I thought as I saw Fang's tracker move across the screen. He was with the flock, now all he needs to do is gain back their trust.

The clacking of shoes echoed through the hallways beyond the door. The door swung open, revealing the Boss. With a smug look on their face, the boss walked up to the main computer

"What's going on? It better be good news." The boss says.

"Fang found the flock and is traveling with them on the border of Texas and Oklahoma." I say pulling up the tracker.

"Good. That's what I needed to hear." The boss said. "But there seems to be some bad news too. Spit it out."

I look around nervously. "Well, it seems Fang is reluctant to answer or listen to us, and we are kind of losing connection..."

The boss's face got red with rage, and she stomped over to one of the doctors in the back. "Is this true?" the boss asked. The doctor nodded, fear shone in his eyes. The boss grabbed the doctor by the neck, then flung him into the wall. "Don't just sit there! Turn on the earpiece!"

I hit the on switch for the earpiece we planted in Fang's ear. The boss must of gotten his attacker to put the piece in.

"Hello, Fang." The boss said.

"You..." He growled in response.

"I heard you are having some trouble cooperating with our plans." The boss said with a smirk. "We wouldn't want to have to destroy the flock along with Max..."

He said nothing.

"If you do not listen, we will have to go to desperate measures to demolish everything you care about. We have all the power needed to do so, and I wouldn't hesitate either." The boss said, partially annoyed.

Silence. "What is it that I need to do?"

"Excellent choice, Fang." The boss replied. "As I said before, now that your with the flock, you must regain your trust, more importantly Max's. The plan is you need to get Max alone, which isn't going to happen with how she is acting towards you."

"You make it sound so simple..." Fang said. "How do I get her to trust me quickly?"

"Aren't you supposed to know that, Max's perfect match?" The boss says back. "All you have to do is swoon Max like you used to. How did you make her happy before she left?"

Fang thought about this. "I know what to do."

"Good. Now put that plan into action!" The boss slammed the button down, and looked back at us. "Not so hard, is it now?" With that, the boss left the room in a rush.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "OK. Now lets see exactly what Fang is up to."

Max's POV

"OK everyone, pit stop!" I shouted over the gusts of winds to the flock. They cheered and I saw some faces full of relief.

We swooped down onto the ground in a field a few feet away from a gas station, so no-one would see us. "Girls in the bathroom first, boys find some food!" I say as we split up. I saw Fang staring at me, so I glared at him. He shrugged, following Iggy, Gazzy and Dylan.

"Come on, Max!" Angel says as she drags me towards the ladies room.

After everyone finished, we sat outside the gas station eating chips and cold sandwiches. Fang was still staring at me, so I decided to get the conversation going. "So, Fang. Why did you come back?" I asked even though everyone had already asked multiple times.

"Well, like I told you before, I was on the brink of death, so I decided maybe it wasn't the best idea for me to leave you guys." He replied.

"Ha. So you figured out you couldn't live without us?" I teased.

"Why were you on the brink of death Fang?" Angel asked.

"I was attacked by one of those hyena things in an alleyway. Which, why it didn't kill me fully really surprised me." Fang took a bit of his sandwich, obviously wanting to change the subject.

I looked over at Iggy, who was giving Fang the death stare. _Looks like someone's still upset, _I thought as I chugged the last of my drink. "OK guys! Let's start heading out! I want to get to Colorado in a few days."

"Why Colorado?" Nudge asked, who was being uncharacteristically quiet for the past few days.

"I thought you guys wanted to have a vacation?" I said with a smile.

"Seriously? YAY!" Screamed Gazzy, giving Iggy a high five.

Let's just day this "vacation" wasn't going to end so well for everyone.

**Sorry it's short! The next chapter with be longer cause there is a lot more coming up! Hehe hoped you liked it! ;)**


	8. A Vacation

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or any of the characters in this story.

Thanks Bunniesofdoom, UnicornofAwesomeness and camilleisabeast for reviewing my story! :)

**Hey! This chapter may be uneventful because I had to put this in so the story wouldnt be rushed! Hope you like it! :)**

Gone Forever

Max's POV

Snow fell from the sky on the beautiful Saturday morning in Colorado. We fly by the tiny flakes, spreading our wings as they stuck to us. The freezing chill of the air brought a smile to my face, making me forget everything important.

The flock and I were staying at a small lodge in the woods of Grand Lake called The Spring's. I also surprised the flock by having Mom and Ella meet us there, to make this feel more like a vacation. The flight there was long and tiring, but as soon as we arrived, the owners served us the most amazing food, and the best rooms.

I stopped and looked up at the clouded sky. My eyes stung a little from the crisp air. Twirling around, my wings caught a current and flew along with it. This was the best moment of my life.

"Hey Max!" Angel yelled from the ground. "I made a snow angel!"

You could probably say, since we already have wings, we are experts in making snow angels. The imprint left from our wings looks as if we took the time to etch out every detail of the feathers.

"Looks good Angel!" My voice was droned out by a small explosion that came from behind me. I turned to find smoke rising, and a very guilty looking Iggy and Gazzy. I laughed and flew in the air again. The sound of wings moving behind me caused me to turn and see Fang. Not even he could ruin my mood. "Hey!"

"Hey." He said with a smile in his eyes. When he returned to the flock, he seemed to have changed somehow. His face was easier to read, and surprisingly, he was really talkative. There were moments when he would fly on his own, but it was every so often.

"Isn't this amazing! We should have done this sooner." I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling the wind rustle my wings.

"Yeah we should have. I haven't seen you this happy in a while." Fang looked up at the sky, as if remembering something sad.

I punched his arm. No way was he going to go all depressed again. "Come on! Race you to the lodge!" Soaring ahead of him, I heard him swear as he swooped after me. We all new I was going to win.

The flock followed behind us, Dylan and Nudge following behind. Huh, I thought, this is really odd. Nudge had been acting weird ever since we were attacked be the Hyena hybrids.

Ella was waiting for us at the door, waving like a maniac. "Hey guys! Food's ready!" Good. I am really hungry after all that flying.

We walked into the dining room to find an array of different foods. There was chicken, steak, mashed potatoes, different kinds of appetizers and all the deserts you could ever imagine. Mom was already sitting at the table, waiting for us with a smile.

"Hello! Haven't you guys in a while." She stood up and gave everyone a hug, whispering in my ear, "Good to see you Max." We sat around the table, excitement almost unbearable about the food in front of us.

"Hey, Listen up everybody!" I shouted over the conversations at the table. "I would like to say something to each and every one of you. Enjoy yourselves but keep and eye out. I have no doubt in my mind that we are being watched by the School or whoever is in charge of those hybrids. Whenever someone goes somewhere, You must bring a buddy with you. Yes I know this is very childish, but I don't think anyone wants to be stuck alone with those things. That being said, dig in!"

The food that was on the table didn't last for more than 5 minutes. We wolfed down any food in front of us. After I finished eating, I sat back in my chair with a sigh. Now that's good food, was all I thought as I shut my eyes.

"Hey, Max?" I heard Fang call me.

"Yes?" I replied with my eyes still shut. What does he want now? He has been trying to talk with me every chance he gets.

"Um, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked and I could sense that he was nervous about something. Oh well, might as well get it over with.

"Sure." I got up and followed him out of the room. He led me to the hallway that leads to the rooms we were staying in. "Yes?"

"Well... I was wondering if... well if... uh.." He stuttered and shifted on his feet. Now this was getting a little annoying.

"Fang if you have something to say, would you say it now?" I said a little irritated. What was up with him all of a sudden?

"Uh... Do you think it would be okay if you and me went somewhere? Alone? So we could catch up and settle a few things? You don't have to but I thought it might be a good idea..." He said avoiding my gaze. Ok, now there is something wrong. Just play along Max and see what happens.

Ok, one thing's for sure. I need to see if I can find anything wrong with what he is saying. "Uhhh... Well... I guess that would be a good idea. Since we haven't seen each other for... a while." Wait... Hold on Max... He is up to something...

"Really? I mean.. That's cool. So when do you want to go?" He said and I saw his face almost broke into a grin. Now I know something is up. I need to find out what he is planning.

"How about tomorrow after dinner, you and me can go for a walk in the woods?" I suggested forcing a smile on my face.

Fang nodded and turned around, walking away from me. I don't know if I was just seeing things, but I think he actually might have skipped. Weird.

Fang's POV

Yes! She actually agreed to go! Oh this is going to be great. I need to think of what to do and what to say...

I stopped dead in my tracks, remembering why I had to do this. No... NO! I can't do it... I cant!

Slamming my hand into the wall in frustration, I cried out in pain. I have to stop this. I have to leave. But that might just make things worse. No no no! My fists hit the wall again.

There has to be some way to out smart her... but how? She has got me cornered and I can't get out of it now...

Turning, I slid down the wall into a sitting position. I banged my head against the wall, thinking of a way out. One way was just to leave and die. But that would mean the rest of the flock would die. Option two is to tell Max to run and hide, as well as the flock. Then again, if they tracked me down that easily, they can surely find 6 people on the run. And the last option... No.

There is no way out. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't it have been that I left and there was nothing else to it? Me leaving was probably a trap from the beginning.

One thing is for sure, I can't have anyone know about me and Max leaving tomorrow. I need to keep that secret, so at least the flock will be safe. But once we are in the woods, what will I do? The School certainly have their eyes on me 24/7. Then what can I do?

No... It's the only way...


End file.
